Question: Jessica walked to a hardware store and, after browsing for 15 minutes, decided to buy a hammer for $1.22. Jessica handed the salesperson $6.32 for her purchase. How much change did Jessica receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Jessica received, we can subtract the price of the hammer from the amount of money she paid. The amount Jessica paid - the price of the hammer = the amount of change Jessica received. ${6}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ Jessica received $5.1 in change.